What Hurts The Most
by Stature
Summary: It's about a girl who hears a song that reminds her of one she used to love... And still does?
1. Chapter 1

The teenage girl busied herself with the papers sitting on her desk. She flicked on her muggle radio, letting the music flow around her. Sitting down on the desk, she sighed, the stress of her work nagging at her.

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could've been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. Not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. _

I twisted my head towards the radio, and switched it off. The song ended and I quickly jotted the title down on a piece of parchment. I ran my fingers through my long black hair as I stood up, tucking the piece of parchment into my jeans pocket. A knock at the door sounded through the house and I walked over to it, expecting it to be Padma.

Opening the door, I saw exactly what I expected. "Hey, Padma!!"

Padma took my hand and dragged my out of _my_ house, closing and locking the door behind me. Padma grinned as she dragged me down the street towards one of the ministry's cars. How she got it, I really wouldn't know.

We hopped in and I took the piece of parchment out of my pocket. "You ever listened to this song?" I questioned, waving the paper in front of Padma's face.

Padma snatched it and slowly nodded her head. "Oh, yeah! It's Amber's favourite song! Um... Why?"

I nodded my head. "Oh. No reason really."

Padma nodded with a look of disbelief. "Ok. Right. Whatever you say."

_Later that day_

I wandered alone through the streets of Diagon Alley when a girl with curly brown hair stopped in front of me. "Hello," she said, a smile forming on her lips. She lifted her left hand and ran her fingers through her beautiful curly hair. I saw an engagement ring on her ring finger as she lowered her hand.

She gasped, noticing I had seen the ring. "You weren't supposed to see that. Nobody's knows yet." She turned pink and sighed. Putting her arms around me, she said, "It's so great to see you again!! It's been so long!" I laughed to myself, realizing it was Hermione.

"I didn't recognize you there at first," I replied as she pulled away from me.

Hermione giggled. "It's the hair, isn't it? I managed to tame it. You like it?"

I nodded my head frantically then pointed at the ring on her finger. "Ron?"

She grinned widely, blushing. "Of course! Can you believe after all that bickering, we're together?"

I shook my head, no. "It was kinda obvious you liked each other."

Hermione glared at me. "And no one told me? Oh, whatever. Anyway, you been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes yet? Oh, speaking of that. You should go to Hogsmeade with me!"

"I haven't been inside the Weasley's Wheezes yet." I looked at her hard. "What's in Hogsmeade I should see? And, after I see the Wheezes, I'll go with you. Only because of my curiosity."

Hermione grinned and she took my hand, leading me towards the joke shop.


	2. Chapter 2

We went into the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink, and then we set off through the village. We stopped in front of what used to be Zonko's.

"They've finally got a location here. Both of them should be in here. If not, Fred'll be with Angelina no doubt."

"Where would George be?" I asked, looking slightly confused.

Hermione turned to look at me and didn't say anything. I followed her into the shop, frowning slightly.

"Hermione! Ron ain't here! He's-" The red-head paused in mid-sentence. "Well, well. Look what we've got here. How are you?"

I looked up at him. "Fred or George?"

"George. Fred is-"

"Off with Angelina. Got it. I'm fine. It's nice to see you again since you're nice little take off from school."

"Thanks. Want anything? On me. Just because I'm in a good mood today." He wandered behind the counter, plopping down on a chair.

I shook my head and turned to Hermione. "Was this what you wanted to show me?"

"Nope. But I'm not going with you to what I wanted to show you. I'm pretty sure you can remember where the Shrieking Shack is." Hermione turned her back on me and left the shop leaving me and George alone.

I sighed and looked up at George. Suddenly, the song started playing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me._

I stared hard at George. He shrugged and watched me. I spun around and walked over to the front door.

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it. Its hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone. Still harder getting up getting dressed living with this regret but I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken _

I wandered towards the Shrieking Shack, the words of the song tearing at my heart. I rounded the corner to see a dark-haired boy sitting on the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack.

I stood, staring blankly at the back of his head, then I turned suddenly, disapparating from my spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had invited me to the burrow, and I knew Luna Lovegood lived near-by. I wandered through Ottery St. Catchpole, coming up to a hill.

"Stoatshead Hill," a dreamy voice stated.

I spun around to see Luna looking up at the sky with her protuberant eyes.

"Hello, Luna," I replied, as she twisted her head to look at me.

"Do you know what Hermione is going to tell us?" she asked, as Neville came up behind her.

I shook my head, cocking my head to the left. I gave Neville a small smile. They wandered away towards the Burrow, leaving me all alone.

I walked slowly up the hill, right to the top. A dark-haired boy was sitting at the top of the hill, hugging his knees to his chest.

I sighed heavily, and sat down beside him. He turned his emerald-green eyes on me.

"So you still exist, do you? Better then some people.."

I blinked. "Pardon? Of course I'm still.." I paused. "Who died?" I asked, flinching at the glare he gave me.

"Ginny," he stated, turning his head away from me. A few tears escaped his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh. I'm-" I choked on the last word, causing him to look at me.

"I'm sorry," I managed to get out on the second try.

He shrugged his shoulders, his green eyes boring into me. "I'll live. Not like she was.. The girl I fell in love with in my sixth year. She changed over the years, before I got a chance to be with her again. She went out with Dean again at one point, much to the dislike of Amber."

I couldn't help but giggle at his mention of Amber. He smiled through his tears.

"Then she died. More like, got hit with a killing curse but..." He sighed deeply.

"Seriously, I'm sorry." I paused. "Did you ever fall in love again?" I asked, taking a chance.

He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Who?" I chanced again.

"I can't tell you that," he replied.

I blinked confusedly. "Uh. Why not?"

He turned his head towards me, smiling slightly. "Because..."

He leaned towards me and then a voice called for him.

"Oi! Harry! We're waiting.." A red-head come up to the top of the hill, looking at Harry and I.

"Well, hello there. Wasn't really expecting you."

"Hermione invited me," I replied, standing up.

"Why would she do that? Not like we're doing anything special."

I smiled at him innocently as Harry stood beside me.

"Well, aren't you telling people about you and Hermione, Ron?" I asked, looking over at Harry, unsure if he knew.

Ron was silent for a moment as we started heading to the burrow.

"Hey!!" he said suddenly, looking at me. "How did you know about the engagement?"

"Hermione told me! That's the reason I'm here," I stated. "I think..."

"You think?" Harry questioned. He opened his mouth to say something else but then we realized we were standing in front of the Burrow,

Harry opened the door to let me in, and he just shut the door on Ron.

I wandered over to sit beside Hermione, who was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Ron's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner passed quickly and everyone took the news of the engagement very well. Mrs. Weasley was in tears because she was so happy.

I couldn't bear it and I went outside, to get some fresh air.

I sat down on the picnic table, and took in the scenery.

I heard soft footsteps from behind me and I turned my head to see Harry.

"Oh. Hello there, Harry," I said, and I patted the spot beside me. "I could use some company, if you would like?"

He nodded his head in agreement and sat down beside me. "So... Why did you come out here? To get some fresh air? Or was there a specific reason..?"

I sighed. "Both." I turned my dark eyes on him. "Would you really like to know the reasoning behind my... escape?"

He grinned. "It was an escape, was it? And, yes, I would."

"It was... It's hard to see them so happy. To be together. When I don't have someone." I frowned, and wondered why I was telling him this.

"I guess... I almost feel the same somehow. I mean, the girl I liked never liked me back."

This changed my mood. "Do you still like her?" I questioned, taking the chance.

Harry nodded his head slowly in response.

"How do you know she never liked you? She may have been hiding it from you, afraid that you never liked her."

"Do you still like him?" he questioned suddenly.

I moved my mouth wordlessly for a moment then managed to collect my thoughts. "Yes, yes I do.

"Hmmm," he replied. "Who is he? I mean, you don't have to tell me. I'm just curious..."

I smiled. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

He nodded. "Oh, I know. Trust me, I know."

"I'll tell you who I like, if you tell me who you like first."

He shook his head. "I asked first. Please, tell me..."

"Fine," I muttered and looked down at my hands. "Harry. Harry Potter."

I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up at him. His face was turning red.

"You like me?" he managed to get out, after a few minutes.

I blushed and looked back down at my hands.

"Well, uh... You want to know who I like then... Um... Er... Parvati. Parvati Patil."

I stood up quickly and stared at him. My heart skipped a beat.

He looked up at me, slightly confused. "What?"

"Er..." I sat back down, averting my eyes away from him.

"You know..." I began, "there's this song. It... I think it reminded me of you. I don't know why. Maybe because I thought I would never see you again..." I trailed off.

"Which... 'What Hurts the Most'?"

I lifted my head in shock. "How did you..."

He shrugged. "It... Well, I almost had the chance to ask Parvati, and like you, thought I would never see her again. But..."

"But what?" I questioned urgently.

"But here you are, Parvati, sitting right in front of me, in the flesh."

I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Would it be all right if I kissed you right now or would that be too..." he questioned, pulling away from me.

I giggled and kissed him. I pulled away due to excited voices coming from the house. "Perfect ending or what?" I muttered.

He laughed as Hermione and Ron came up to us.

Harry and I stood up, only to be bombarded by Hermione.

"Congrats you two!" she said, squealing happily.

I looked at Harry and asked, "Is this going to go on forever?"

"Well, only as long as we live..."

I groaned and Hermione let go of me. "Okay, I'll calm down. I promise. If you think I was bad... Just wait till you tell Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione and Ron started laughing and so I turned my head to Harry. He looked kinda on the pale side.

This is going to be fun.

The End


End file.
